Gluttony's Midnight Snack
by Elriclover
Summary: A Ishbalan boy wakes in the night only to find himself surrounded by darkness and silence. What happened? Where is everyone? A trip down the stairs reveals the truth. Rated T for blood and gore.


Derek's red eyes jerked open and he lifted up his tired body. Something seemed strange, the darkness of the night pitch black, no lights from the lamps outside. The silence was creepy and all he could hear was his heartbeats and his deep shallow breaths. He slowly and quietly got out of bed and crept out of his chilling black room to the top of the stairs. Everything was still and there was no movement down stairs as far as he could see, which wasn't that far. "Mom? Dad? Anyone there?" he yelled silently as not to attract any unwanted attention, but there was no response except for the chilling echo of his own voice. He silently edged toward the top step.

He scooted his foot over the edge and placed it down lightly. So good so far. He was half way down the stairs when there was a small bit of movement to his right. He jerked his head but lost balance and fell down the rest of the way. BAM! CRASH! THUMP! BANG! He landed on the cold hard floor at last and rubbed his sore butt, but his attempts at keeping quiet had vanished. There was another bit of movement to his right but this time it was closer. His eyes widened with fear and he backed into the wall behind him, silencing his breath. The figure moving got closer and closer until it was right in front of him, but it didn't notice him. It had the figure of a very large (fat) human and his breaths were strong and through the nose. It sniffed about but didn't smell Derek. As it sniffed, a dark liquid dripped from its lips to the floor. Then the figure turned around and walked away. It walked out and slammed the door behind it, licking its fingers. Derek let out a deep sigh and stood up. He looked for a candle and match and when he found some he lit the candle and held it up. He gasped in fear.

The room around him was splattered with bloodstains and there were bones on the ground all around him, still covered with scraps of meat. He looked down to see blood puddles around his feet and splattered on his clothes. He assumed the worst, turned around and ran out of the house to see that there was no one outside. He yelled and ran around looking for help but no one answered. The walls of the buildings zooming past him were covered in blood splatter and corpses lay on the ground. Soon Derek got to an area of the city that hadn't been destroyed and started screaming and yelling. Lights in the houses turned on and people came out. They all looked at the boy wearing red stained clothes with tired and annoyed eyes until they saw the destruction behind him. They stepped back in fear.

One woman came up to Derek and held his hand. She walked him back through the crowd and took him into the closest house. While the boy was gone, a man walked through the crowd towards the destruction and looked. He wore a yellow jacket, white shirt, brown saggy pants, and had a distinctive white 'x' shaped scar on his forehead. He looked at the destruction with his red eyes as he remembered a scene like this in another town. Derek came back out wearing clean loose clothes and stood by the man with the scar on his forehead. "What happened here?" the man asked. "I don't know. I had woken up in the middle of the night and everything was dark and quiet. I went downstairs and there was a big fat man down there. He walked out without noticing me and I got out a candle. Then I noticed . . ." "Noticed what?" "Everything . . . everything was covered in blood. There were bones on the floor so I assumed the worst and ran out quick but outside there was blood and bones too. I just kept running." "You're the only one left?" "I guess." Derek said his eyes filling with tears. Then he broke down crying in front of the massacred street. The man looked down the street with deep eyes. "Gluttony had a feast tonight," he said, turning and walking through the crowd, leaving Derek to cry on the ground.

Okay it was a little gruesome, but I think I did pretty well, though I only turned in the first paragraph. Review by giving me a grade; A, B, C, D, F, or anything in between like minuses or pluses. And I know people are reading this. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! (And if you have any ideas for a short story, I'll take em!)


End file.
